The world Tenri only knows
by al00p
Summary: a story about a girl who will chase after her childhood crush
1. Chapter 1

My name is Tenri Ayukawa. I am 17 years old. 10 years ago i once lived in maijima city but i moved to another place later. But now i am moving back there. From personality i am very shy person. I have some problem in talking to others because of which i didn't have any friends.

But there was one person, he was a strange boy. He always played his video games in the class too. In lunch time i used to go to rooftop, nobody came there except me and him. He just played his game and i just sat there. We never talked but i used to like his presence then a day came. That was the day i fell in love with him because of a incident, fell in love with Keima Katsurugi.

Currently i am moving towards the maijima city. I really am excited to see him agaim but there are very less chances that i will meet him but if there are chances then i will find him. My mother and his mother were friends so i hope she will find his house.

"Tenri chan we are approching maijima city, are you ready my child." She asked her.

"Yes mother." I replied simply.

I looked out of the window. Seems like city changed a bit in last 10 years, 10 years is a long time after all.

Time Skip 1 hr.

We have reached the city. It is a beautiful city. I wonder if i can make friends now. It will be good to have some. I sighed to myself this type of thoughts hurts sometimes.

"Whats the matter Tenri chan." My mother asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing mother, i am fine." I assured her with a smile.

"Ok child but if you something in mind, then tell me ok." She putted her hands on my shoulder.

"Yes mother." She hugged me i hugged her back.

"So here we are in our new house."


	2. Chapter 2

My new house, it was nice house with nice colour. I entered the house and explored it, it was a big house and good enough for my mother and me. I entered my supposed bedroom. I checked everything in the room. It was good, nothing was bad so i was happy.

I went back downstairs searched for my mom. She was in front of the truck in which our things were.

"Tenri chan, i am going to explore this place so take care." She said to me.

"Yes mother." I replied.

I went back inside and sat on the chair. I started to get boring so i watched workers transfering and shifting the things. They were good at it, no doubt that that.

Then they brought my box. I asjed them to give it to me politely and they gave it to me. It was my magic box. Inside of it were my magical equipments.

You see i have a strange interest in magic and am doing it for 5 years. It really helps me in spending.

I checked my equipments and kept it back inside. I sighed in relief everything seemed fine.

She then remembered that she didn't asked in which school she is going to go. She noted that she has to ask her mother about. She hoped that he will be also there. It will be good if he will be cause it will be easy for her than. But, what will she do after that because she have courage issue so its impossible she will talk to him face-to-face. Oh god pls help with my crush because i really need it.

I waited for my mother sometime but she didn't returned. I exited the house and wandered the streets. While wandaring i kept sure to go too far so that i can return easily.

Suddenly it feeled like i hitted something. I falled on the floor and rubbed my back, it was paining a bit because of the impact.

"Sorry!."

"Sorry!."

Both of us said at the same time.

I looked ahead and saw that it was a girl of her age. She has long lusterous hair which was reaching till her spine, it was even in a ponytail. The girl saw me and with a quick "sorry" ranned away. Looks like she was in a hurry.

After that i retured home and this mother was there.

"Hey Tenri chan how was the walk?." She asked me sweatly.

"It was good mother where were you mother?." She replied and asked her back.

"Oh me its just i met someone from past."

"Who mother?."

"Oh you remember the katsurugis."

"T-t-the katsurugis."


	3. Chapter 3

"T-t-the katsurugi." I said shocked. Literally.

"Yes, you remember the boy who always played his console, i meeted his mother."

I was shocked very very shocked. I didn't knowed what to say anymore. Mother founded them. It was a good news but for some unknown reason my face went red. Unable to speak anymore i went to my room back.

I closed the door behind and jumped into my bed. I hided my face in the pillow and started thinking about recent events. Now she knows that the Keima is here but what will she do now. She can't do anything in front of him. What if he doesn't even remember her. What if she is not even in his memory...

What if he didn't even cared about her before ...

She sheded some tears because of the thoughts.

She hoped everything will be alright from now on.

"Tenri chan dinner is ready please come down dear." Her mother called her.

"Yes mother." She wiped her tears and went down.

"Oh Tenri come here i want you to meet some people."

There were 3 peoples one was a woman of the age of mother. Another was the girl i meeted before and the last one, the last one was... Keima Katsurugi.

I was now totally shocked. The boy i am loving from 10 years is in front of him.

Well, he was still playing his PFP. ~sigh~ he doesn't changed at all.

His mother snatched the PFP out of his hands and said" At least behave here."

"Let me save first." He said while getting his PFP back and saving it and putting it back in the pocket.

He then looked at me. I immediately blushed because of him seeing at me.

"Lets eat the dinner now or else it will become cold." My mother said.

"Yeah lets eat." His mother yelled

We got to the dinner table and started eating.

"So where were you all for last 10 years." His mother asked.

"Oh we were..."

My mother and mari san started chatting while eating.

"Sorry for today... what's your name."

"M-my n-na-names Tenri Ayukawa."

"I am Eri Katsurugi nice to meet you." She whispered and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too aa is that your brother."

"Huh yes he is but he doesn't like to talk with other."

"I don't have a interest in real." Keima interrupted our conversation.

"Huh!." I was surprised by the interruption.

"Don't be like that nii-sama." She scolded Keima.

"Humph Like i care." He went back into eating.

I smiled at this. He is still the same.

Me and Eri chatted for a while.

"In which school are you going Tenri chan, can i call you Tenri chan." She asked me.

"Yes you can Eri chan, well i think i am going to Maijima high." I told her.

"Oh really i too go there lets become friends from now on." She said cheerfully.

"Yes Eri chan." I smiled at her. She said she will become my friend. My first friend.

Dinner ended and then they started to exit the house.

"Katsurugi san, my daughter is going to go to maijima high, your child's to go there right pls take care of my daughter pls." She asked joining her both hands.

"Ok my son will do it, right Kei-kun."

"But why me." He yelled.

"You will do it right." A malicious aura started to form around her.

"Tch Fine." He said annoyed.

"Bye Tenri chan." Eri waved at me.

"B-bye E-eri chan." I waved back.

They left and me and my mother got back inside.

We talked some time and i went back to my room.

Tommarow will be the start of my new school.

"Keima kun i will conquer you."


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Ayukawa Tenri. I recently move to maijima city. Today is my first day in school. Once i loved a boy and i saw him for first time tommarow. He didn't changed at all. I am really happy about it. But now the problem is i have to make him fall in love too. Its the biggest challenge now. I don't even know if he remembers me.

I got out of my bed and brushed my teeth. I took a bath and went downstairs. I founded mother in the kitchen.

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning Tenri chan." She replied.

"Ready for the first day." She asked.

"Y..yes." i am really nervous about my first day. I got to know Eri tommarow i am sure she will help me today.

"Here's the breakfast!."

I eated the breakfast silently. I was still thinking how this day will go.

I exited the house and coincidently both katsurugi kun and Eri chan exited too.

"Good morning Tenri chan." Eri said in her active voice.

"G-good morning Eri chan." I replied.

I mustered my courage and said" Good morning Katsurugi kun."

"Hm." He replied without even looking up.

I felt a bit bad about his behaviour he could have said good morning at least.

Eri placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked to her. She said

"Don't feel bad Tenri chan, nii sama is always like that." Eri looked towards Keima with a scolding gaze.

Keima feeled it but didn't budged at all. He didn't cared anyway.

They started walking towards the school. She and Eri were chatting whereas Keima was playing. How can't he get hit into something is mystery to me.

"You are Tenri right." Keima asked while looking at me.

"Uhhh." I was totally caught off guard by his sudden question. I composed myself a bit and said" Y-y-yes i am."

He looked at me with his neutral gaze. I totally melted under his gaze.

"Were you in my class 10 years ago?." He asked.

"You remember." I brightened up at this. He remembered me.

"How can i forget after that incident." He said and went back to playing.

"I thought you forgot about me."

"I remembered but i didn't got the chance to ask you too, it happened 10 years ago how can i remember the face completely." He told me,still playing.

"But i remember you perfectly, you helped me that time very much."

"You are right in a way."

Our conversation ended.

I talked to him. I talked to him and he remembers me.

"Hi again school." Katsurugi said in a disinterested tone.

This will be start of a new age for me.


End file.
